Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing multilayer felt. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing multilayer felt capable of manufacturing felt, which is mounted to a dash panel, a floor panel, or the like, in a multilayered structure in order to improve NVH (noise, vibration, and harshness) performance of a vehicle.
Description of Related Art
The term ‘NVH’ of a vehicle device noise, vibration, harshness, and the like that occur when a vehicle is being driven, and an improvement on NVH performance has no direct relationship with driving performance of the vehicle, but serves to reduce noise, vibration, and the like, or convert noise, vibration, and the like into a pleasant sound in order to provide a driver or an occupant with comfortable ride quality.
As a sound insulator for improving the NVH performance, felt for improving the NVH performance is attached to a dash panel, which partitions an engine room and an occupant compartment of the vehicle, a floor panel that defines a bottom of the occupant compartment, and the like.
Attached FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating an apparatus for manufacturing felt in the related art, and FIG. 2 is a process diagram illustrating a process of manufacturing felt in the related art.
In FIGS. 1 and 2, reference numeral 10 indicates an upper mold of a press mold, and reference numeral 20 indicates a lower mold thereof.
The upper mold 10 and the lower mold 20 are disposed in a hermetic molding box 30 (also called a flock box) for preventing dust from scattering, and an opening and closing door 32 is mounted on one surface of the hermetic molding box 30 in order to separate and take out a completely molded felt product from the molds.
In this case, a plurality of vacuum suction gates 12, which are connected with a vacuum source, penetrates the upper mold 10.
In addition, a chip felt supply line 34, which serves to supply chip felt as an original material of the felt, that is, chip felt 33 that is broken into small pieces that may scatter like dust, is connected to a bottom portion of the molding box 30.
In addition, a chip felt supply gate 35, which is connected with a chip felt supply source, is disposed at a front end portion of the chip felt supply line 34 to communicate with the chip felt supply line 34, and a blower fan 36, which serves to allow the chip felt to flow toward the mold, is disposed at a rear end portion of the chip felt supply line 34.
Therefore, the chip felt discharged from the chip felt supply gate 35 is supplied between the upper mold 10 and the lower mold 20 in the hermetic molding box 30 along the chip felt supply line 34 by blowing force that is generated by operating the blower fan 36.
Consecutively, vacuum pressure is applied to the vacuum suction gates 12 of the upper mold 10 as the vacuum source is operated, and in this case, the chip felt 33, which is supplied between the upper mold 10 and the lower mold 20, is adsorbed and fixed on a bottom surface of the upper mold 10 by vacuum pressure.
Consecutively, the upper mold 10 is moved downward toward the lower mold 20, and simultaneously, a pressing process of thermally compressing the chip felt 33 is performed, such that a single-layer molded felt product 38 is completely manufactured using a single chip felt material.
However, fine dust is excessively generated from a surface of the single-layer felt product immediately when the single-layer felt product, which has been manufactured using a single chip felt material, is taken out, and as a result, there is a problem in that the fine dust adversely affects health of a worker and working environment.
In addition, a separate film, which serves to protect an exterior portion of the single-layer molded felt product, may be attached to the surface of the single-layer molded felt product in order to prevent dust from being generated, but there is a problem in that costs increase as a result of the attachment of the film.
The above information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the related art already known to a person skilled in the art.